This invention relates to a cleaning composition, and more particularly to a cleaning composition including a chelating agent and surfactants.
Cleaning compositions particularly adapted for use in the washing or cleaning of hard surfaces, such as are used in car washes, are known. Such cleaning compositions usually include a mixture of surfactants and phosphates, or other builders. Also, in many car wash operations, the automotive vehicle is first subjected to a pre-soaking step in which solvents are applied to the hard surfaces of the vehicle for loosening or dissolving the dirt, grime, oil, grease or other soils on the vehicle surfaces.
Furthermore, cleaning compositions and detergents which include chelating agents and/or surfactants of various types are well-known in the art, as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,474,412 Bersworth Jun. 28, 1949 3,001,945 Drew et al Sep. 26, 1961 3,738,943 Kaneko Jun. 12, 1973 3,823,094 Lancz Jul. 9, 1974 3,840,481 Miller Oct. 8, 1974 3,948,819 Wilde Apr. 6, 1976 4,048,121 Chang Sep. 13, 1977 4,049,556 Tujimoto et al Sep. 20, 1977 4,065,409 Flanagan Dec. 27, 1977 4,086,178 Walker Apr. 25, 1978 4,087,387 Willems et al May 2, 1978 4,122,043 Kersnar et al Oct. 24, 1978 4,167,488 Murtaugh Sep. 11, 1979 4,174,304 Flanagan Nov. 13, 1979 4,176,176 Cella et al Nov. 27, 1979 4,203,872 Flanagan May 20, 1980 4,217,234 Krisp et al Aug. 12, 1980 4,252,663 Eriksson Feb. 24, 1981 4,264,479 Flanagan Apr. 28, 1981 4,302,348 Requejo Nov. 24, 1981 4,375,421 Rubin et al Mar. 1, 1983 4,397,776 Ward Aug. 9, 1983 4,530,781 Gipp Jul. 23, 1985 4,582,636 Crossin Apr. 15, 1986 ______________________________________
The following of the above U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose detergent compositions including tetrasodium ethylenediamine tetraacetate (tetrasodium EDTA): U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,474,412; 3,001,945; 3,840,481; 4,048,121; 4,122,043; 4,174,304; 4,203,872; 4,252,663; 4,264,479; 4,397,776; 4,530,781.
The following patents disclose use of potassium fluorinated alkyl carboxylate (KFAC) in a detergent composition, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,086,178; 4,167,488; 4,302,348.
The above patents disclose the KFAC in the form of FC 128, a product of Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company.
The Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,121 discloses a metal cleaning composition including both sodium gluconate and tetrasodium ethylenediamine tetraacetate (tetrasodium EDTA).
The Willems et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,387 discloses a foam cleaning composition including sodium gluconate, sodium lauryl sulphate, and betaine.
The Rubin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,421 discloses numerous surfactants, including coco betaine for use in a cleansing composition.
The Crossin U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,636 discloses a detergent composition including coco betaine.
The Kaneko U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,943 and the Lancz U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,094 disclose other types of detergent compositions including phosphate builders, for use in car washes.
The Wilde U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,819 discloses a detergent composition for cleaning aluminum aircraft.
The remaining patents disclose various cleaning compositions including a variety of individual ingredients.
None of the above patents disclose a cleaning composition incorporating both an alkali metal salt of ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA) and potassium fluorinated alkyl carboxylate (KFAC).